China patent application No. 200780010321.8 discloses a low profile deadbolt assembly 10. The deadbolt assembly 10 includes a keyed low profile actuator assembly 24, a deadbolt latch assembly 26, a crank 84 and an interior actuator assembly 28 which are mounted on a door 12 sequentially. According to FIGS. 1 and 4 of CN 200780010321.8, the crank 84 is installed on a lateral side of the deadbolt latch assembly 26 so the width including the crank 84 and the deadbolt latch assembly 26 may lead the deadbolt assembly 10 can't be mounted on a thin door.
Otherwise, pins in conventional deadbolt lock usually have a fixed sum because of the standard profile of commercial cylinder, that is to say the cylinder has a fixed length and has size limitation when assembled with a latch assembly. As a result, a convex portion on an escutcheon is required for accommodating the protruded cylinder and the conventional deadbolt lock has visual defects of insufficient flatness and appearance.